


Fired Up

by Leviice458



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski Cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: The pack gets Stiles to compete on a cooking show and Scott gets to show his best friend how much he loves him.





	Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic I wrote instead of studying for finals (also this is unedited, so sorry for anything wrong grammar or spelling wise)

“We can’t let him know we’re doing this. I want to surprise him and we all know he can win.” Scott told the pack as they started the application to get Stiles on the cooking show competition.

 

His best friend deserved something mundane to do instead of always researching for the pack. Stiles always took care of everyone and his cooking really helped bring the pack together and let Scott work on being a better alpha. Scott was being to feel more than platonic love towards his best friend and he just wanted to make a super nice gesture so he could show his friend just how much he means to him.

 

“Please tell me you guys are almost done, Sti is almost here and he’ll know we're up to something.” Scott worried as he began to bite his nails. His nervous habit getting the better of him as he heard his friend’s encroaching footsteps.

 

“A-A-And sent,” Erica smirked as Stiles opened the door to the loft. Everyone’s heads turning towards him.

 

“Oh, nothing, just a little surprise for the upcoming birthday boy. Scott picked it out just for you and we just wanted to help him make it just right.” Lydia smirked as she strolled across the room to lay next to Jackson on the sofa.

 

“Well, I have the ingredients with me to make some pierogis and was seeing if my best pack buddies will help me bring the groceries in and maybe help me prep the ingredients,” Stiles asked as he looked at Scott with a small smile on his face.

 

Scott thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest from the small smile Stiles gave him. The way his honey eyes shown in the dim kitchen light made him look innocent and beautiful like nobody else in the world could. He walked up to his best friend, he was so close to tipping up his chin and kissing him for the first time in what would hopefully be the rest of his life. Instead, he grabbed a hold of the bag Stiles was holding and motioned for the pack to grab the rest of the bags from the car. 

 

“So, my big bad alpha buddy. Are you willing to help little old me make dinner or do you have something better to do?”

 

“Oh hush, you know I’ll help you with anything. Now, how can I help my best bud make the best food for our pack.”

 

Stiles laughed so light and care-free that Scott was starstruck. He really did love Stiles and he had fallen for his best friend a while ago.

 

Dinner went along without a hitch, the pack laughed as they ate the food Stiles prepared before putting in a movie and getting into a pile so they could keep each other close. Scott cuddling close to Stiles as the pack began to fall asleep.

 

***

 

Stiles rushed into his bedroom where Scott was waiting for him so they could play some videogames and snack before getting started on their homework. 

 

“Scott, I just got invited to compete on  _ Chopped  _ like I’m going to be on food network. How did I even get on the—, this is what you all were doing last week. You guys sent in a thing for me to be on the show didn’t you?”

 

“Happy birthday buddy, I know that you’ll do amazing and we will all be cheering you on the whole way. I also have another gift for you when you come back home to us.” Scott finished with a small smirk.

 

“What could be better than this? Dude, you’re amazing. I’m so excited to cook in front of the judges and with weird foods I’ve never heard of.” Stiles was talking a mile a minute as he jumped lightly around the room and Scott had never been happier than in that moment soaking in his crush’s excitement.

 

***

 

The appetizer round was crazy, Stiles had never heard of two of the ingredients they wanted him to use. He was barely reigning in his ADHD because of all the sensory input from the show and his fellow contestants but as soon as he began cooking he got into his headspace he needed and was able to plate something amazing and wowed the judges. The waiting to see if he made it into the entree round made him extremely anxious and he was so thankful to make it into the next round.

 

For the entree round, he used the ingredients they gave him to make a rendition of the pierogies that he made at the loft for his friends. While the clock ticked down and sweat poured from the heat in the kitchen, Stiles pushed through the challenge and was able to safely make it through the entree round and into the dessert round which made him extremely nervous but being so close to the prize money made him extremely happy.

 

The dessert round was neck and neck, his really fast take on babka was barely ready in time to be served and plated and his competitor's dish looked absolutely flawless and Stiles felt like the judges would go either way. When the judges said that he was the chopped champion and won the ten thousand dollars, Stiles broke out in tears. The excitement of winning and having celebrity chefs recognize his talent made him feel so appreciated and he could use the money to help his dad and the pack out. He felt beyond happy and relieved to win and as soon as he hopped inside Roscoe and left the studio, he called Scott to let him know.

 

***

 

Stiles skipped his way up to the loft. He knew the pack was there waiting for him. He felt so happy as he opened the door to confetti poppers and silly strings spraying at him. 

 

“We made you a celebratory cake for winning. The rest of us will be waiting for in the kitchen.” Lydia turned and walked back towards the kitchen as Scott walked towards him and crowded him against the door.

 

“C’ mon dude let’s go eat some cake,” Stiles said as he went to move past Scott and towards the smell of frosting.

 

“Let me give you your present first,” Scott said as he cupped the back of Stiles’ neck and kissed him. Their lips slotting together in a gentle press as Stiles’ leaned into Scott’s embrace. After a few minutes, Scott pulled away from Stiles to see that small smile on Stiles' lips from that night in the kitchen.

 

“Now we can go eat some cake.” Scott ruffled Stiles hair as they turned towards the kitchen, holding Stiles’ hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated  
> follow me on tumblr @leviice458


End file.
